Hemophiliation
by Narora Araragi
Summary: Naruto and Mato have known each other for a long time, but it was only recently, about a year ago, she learned of his addiction to a certain liquid the body needs... Naruto x Mato NOT a Vampire Fanfic.


**A/n: Well I guess there must be some people out there who want this, so I've decided to grant your wish ^^ Enjoy. Also, I apologize for any misspelling. Open Office is now only correcting part of my documents from spelling errors. I have yet to figure out why... damn thing.**

**NOTE: I will be using ideas from the Game as well as the OVA. I have not played the Game much, so don't kill me if I get something wrong.**

**NOTE(2): I will be making up a fake addiction. To what, well, some of you might know from my other stories ^^ if not, well you shall see. The only hint you get, is: Hemophiliation (Hemo-phil-e-a-tion).  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Black Rock Shooter, or any other thing that appears in this Fanfiction. However, I do own Narora, Kaishi, and Hemophiliation along with the story itself.**

Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Actions

_Hemophiliation_

"You want me to what now?" A blond haired man asked as he turned from his locker to someone else. He was dressed in the normal school uniform for males, but he had somehow gotten away without wearing his Tie or buttoning up the last one on the top of his shirt. His face was tanned, with three little whisker-mark like scars on his face, and bright blue eyes.

The one he answered was a smaller girl. She wasn't much smaller than him. She was dressed normally in the School uniform for females. Her hair was black and looked to be jutting out on either side of her head in small pony tails. She had a slightly pail complexion and blue eyes, the same as the other boys.

"I-I want you to go to the festival with me, Naruto." She repeated. Naruto thought it over. On one hand, he could go with the girl he'd known for most of his life, or, he could refuse and have thousands of other girls ask him and he wouldn't even know them...

Hell Mato's friend Yomi had been giving him those looks. He repressed a shiver and nodded, even if her head was looking at her shoes. "Ok, sure." He stated, her head flew up and looked at him with eyes full of disbelief.

"I'll pick you up around... 7?" He asked. Mato nodded blankly. Naruto turned to leave with a smile to his next class...

_**.::Later 4pm::.**_

Naruto yelled out as he plunged his nodachi into the body of the strange square alian in front of him. This was the first one today, which was qutie surprising. He sighed, and hefted it over his shoulder as he watched it explode.

He looked about the same as any other day, but now, over his shoulders was a long black cloak with a star on the back, it just hung on his shoulders, he didn't even put his arms through the sleaves. His eye was the most of all the changes... and weirdest...

It was spewing blue flames. He relaxed and the flame vanished. He turned his head as he heard a type of static through the air. "You're late." He called.

Mato stepped out of the shadow of a tree, wearing the same cloak as him, but she had a different appearance. Her hair was now much longer and came down the sides of her head in two pony tails, her armes were through the cloak's sleaves, and her eyes had strange rings surrounding the iris.

...She also woar nothing but a Bikini top and biker shorts that seemed a size to small, along with knee high boots.

Naruto gulped and pushed certain... _thoughts_... from his head.

She walked up to him and glared. "Maybe if you'd wait to fight them, I would be able to help you." She stated, eye twitching. She always had a different personality when she turned into the self-proclaimed 'Black Rock Shooter'. She had actually tried to give him a name when he entered his Other's state, and only came up with 'Black Ace Slicer', but he quickly shot it down, saying: "I don't need a name like that. They don't even know we exist, so why do we need them?" She didn't answer and had continued rambling on about possible names. He just ignored her and walked away.

"If I did that, then a lot of people would die, Hun... and besides, you're just angry that you gave me your powers, and now I'm stronger than you with them." He said. Then he turned around as he heard a matalic Clump. It was the same Alian from before... just bigger...

He sighed. "Guess you got your wish, 'Rock'" He laughed lightly. "We should finish this fast..."

Black Rock Shooter took a stance, "Why's that?" Naruto grinned as his blue flame activated, his eye covered in it. "For our 'Date' tonight." He would have laughed outloud if he turned to see her with a huge blush on her red face.

As he jumped forward to attack it, he began to think back on how he had gianed his powers...

_**.::Flashback::.**_

_Naruto panted as he ran home, red faced and tired. "Damn it, Kaa-san's gonna kill me if I'm late again!" He about yelled as he ran. He was late at school helping Mato and Yomi set up some kind of party for their individual Clubs. Kami knows why..._

_He rounded a corner and paused in fright. There in front of him was a strange, humanoid creature. It was colored green, and had tenticals for arms. And it was moving right toward him. He gulped, and put his bag down, not one to run away from a fight._

"_Alright, you want some? Come and get it!" He yelled as he took a fighting stance. His father had tought him some fighting, but not all. The beast charged him and he had no time to react as it swated him away down the path._

_He tried to stop, and was able to put his feet and hands on the ground to stop himself. He looked up at the creature, a red mark on his face. "Strong... aren't ya..." He panted, stopping himself like that really took a lot out of him..._

_The Alian charged again, and grasped him by the throat, lifing him into the air and choaking him to death. He pulled and pulled, unable to rip the tentical from his throat. Failling to even make it twitch a bit..._

_There was a sudden hail of bullets, and a figure appeared, shrowed in shadow. Naruto fell to the ground, the Alian's hand having been shot off. He got a good look at it... It was michanical?_

_The arm had wires sticking out of it, and now that he could feel it without dieing, it did feel like metal skin..._

_The shrowed figure let loose another hail of bullets, raining down on the Alian before him. Dust was thrown up as the figure landed in front of him and turned around..._

_He blinked. "Mato?", true to his word, Mato stood there in front of him, but she looked... different..._

_It wasn't long before he was helped to his feet and she started to explain a bit. She got to one point about naming herself, when something swatted them both to the side harshly, enough for him to almost break in half, but, having faster reflexes, Mato had jumped to the side to lessen the bow, but it still hurt enough to make her land on her legs and sprain an anckle._

_They turned to find the Alian still on them. When Mato tried to stand, she only got halfway before falling again, unable to do anything. Naruto saw this, and stood up as well, ignoring the pain in his side._

_He stepped in between the Alian and Mato, one arm out, as the other felt like it was broken. His right arm was bleeding though...  
><em>

"_Don't come any closer... You want me right?" He asked, fear in his voice, but still held his ground as the creature seemed to nod. "Then take me, and leave her!" He called out. The creature seemed happy to oblidge and got ready to kill the boy._

"_What! Think about what you are doing!" Mato called out to him, her previous, unemotional attitued gone and replaced with what she normally was like._

_Naruto glanced back. "Urusai! I'm giving myself in, what does it look like? We can't fight this thing... so rather than both of us die, I'd rather you be let go..." He stated, eyes narrowing._

_Mato bit her lip and shook her head. "No! There's another way!" Naruto turned his head back. "And what's that?" He asked scarcastically._

_She held up her bloody hand. "If I give you some power... you can fight back..." She stated. Naruto's eyes grew wider, as he blinked, and nodded quickly, seeing no other way to beat the creature before them._

_He knelt down and took her hand, then brought it to his mouth and began to drink it. She looked in pain as he tried to suck more from her, needing all the power he could get, but she gave him a reassuring look that said to continue._

_He nodded, and suddenly... he felt a jump in power..._

_**.::End Flashback::.**_

Naruto smiled as he exited his home, on his way to pick up Mato. That was the night that his life changed. The power he had gotten ended up staying with him, and growing over time. When they had trained together, after seeing that it wasn't disappearing, to gain control of his new power, she was easilly able to keep up with him.

But now, she couldn't. She could no longer train with the blonde boy, because he long since passed her power level at the time. So he trained on his own. Eventually he gained enough control over his powers to fight the more stronger enemies alone.

But she didn't like that. Because, though she might not say this as 'Black Rock Shooter' or Mato, she did care for him a great deal, more so than Naruto himself thought.

Back on subject, Naruto had just arrived at Mato's door. He scratched the back of his head nervously. It wasn't every day that you went to a festival with your Best Friend anyway... He knocked on the door, a soft but loud '_Tap Tap_' on the soid wood of the door.

He was surprised to find her mother answer the door before she did. "Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked politely. She looked exactly like her daughter, though her eyes were green.

"Hai, is Mato home?" He asked, head slightly tilted. The woman blinked before her eyes shot open in realization. "Oh! You're Naruto then?" When she got a nod, she invited him into the room, stating that Mato was still upstairs getting ready.

When he walked into the main room, he met face to face with a man with silver hair, and red eyes. Naruto about jumped back, when he realized that this must have been her father. He didn't move, putting on a strong front.

"Hmm..." The man spoke, backing up a bit. "He is strong will-AGH!" He collided with the ground, a frying pan stuck in his head, certousy of his wife. "Koi, be nice!" She hung over him, an aura of death around her.

Naruto blinked. _This_ was Mato's familly... He could get used to them... They kinda acted like his own familly... He sighed, thinking back to the 'Hall of Pan', where many frying pans, inbedded with both his and his father's faces.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san! Stop embarassing Naruto-kun!" Mato yelled from upstairs.

Her Father sighed and stood again and invited him into the living room. Naruto sat there, nervous as Mato's parents. He actually began to think back on one of his moste embarassing moments with Mato because of it...

_**.::Flashback::.**_

_Naruto and Mato walked side by side, school was out for the summer, so they were free for about three months._

_Mato was dressed in a white T-shirt, and blue jean shorts. She looked tired and hot, sweat dripping down her forehead._

_Naruto next to her was in an orange T-shirt, and orange shorts. He was hot as well, but in his hand was a bottle half full of red liquid._

_When he took a swing of it, Mato looked over and glared. "You know, you could offer me some..." She stated. Naruto opened his eye, and looked at her with it, blinking before taking the bottle out of his mouth. "You wouldn't like this drink. Trust me, you'd think me insane." He stated, a smirk on his face._

_Mato almost growled, she was hot enough to drink anything at the moment... She smirked herself as she got an idea._

_She stopped and let out a moan. "Damn it... I'm so hot..." She groaned as she had to reley on her sex appeal. She pulled on her shirt lightly, opening it enough and 'accidentally' giving Naruto a better view of her cleavage._

_His mouth about hung open as he blinked and watched with wide eyes. Mato smiled evilly and snatched the bottle from his hand._

"_Let see what your hiding!" She about yelled as she drank from the bottle. Naruto's eyes grew wide but they closed and turned to look at a telephone poll._

_Mato smiled as she finally, _finally_, got something down her throat. She rellished in the metalic taste of it as it slid down her aso-._

_Her eyes grew wide as she stopped drinking, and a small trail of the red liquid dribbled from her mouth and down her chin._

_Metalic taste... red color..._

_It was blood._

_She quickly pulled the bottle from her mouth and began to cough, the red liquid flying out of her throat and onto the ground. Had someone been passing by, they'd have thought the girl would die from blood loss._

_She stared wide eyed at Naruto. "T-T-This is..."_

"_Blood." Naruto finished, as he walked over to the bottle with three quarters of life water left in it. "I told you... that you wouldn't like it..." He stated, eyes sad as he opened the cap from the bottle, disregarding the pop-open top, and chugged down the last of the bottle. Some actually escaped his mouth and dripped down his mouth as he almost swallowed it all._

_He stopped with a sigh and looked down at her. She could sware... that she just saw relief in his eyes. He brought his hand up, and whipped the back of it across his mouth. He took it away and where he whipped the blood away, there was a smuge of blood running down it._

_Mato watched with horror in her eyes as he did so. He sighed, and turned around to walk away. A few steps away, he halted as he felt Mato grip his wrist._

_He looked back, and the girl had her eyes covered by her hair, both her hands holding his left one. He sighed and looked at the ground. "...It's called Hemophiliation..." (Completely made up!)_

_Mato let out a small gasp as her grip tightened. Naruto took this as a signal to continue. "It runs in my familly... It happened a long, long time ago when my great, great, great, great Grandfather drank the blood of his wife, and became addicted to it..." He explained. "It eventually became a tradition in the Namikaze Familly... then it became genetic..."_

_He turned back to her. "I'm addicted to blood, Mato..." He said, eyes sad, along with a sad smile on his face. Along witht he blood smug on his face, it kind of made him look like a Vampire. "I understand... if you don't want to asocciate with me anymore..." He pulled his wrist away from her. He was surprised when he felt her grab hold of his wrist again, but moved in front of him, eyes still hidden._

_He saw a drop of clear liquid hit the ground in front of him. She, faster than he could comprehend, grabbed hold of him in a tight hug, her head positioned under his chin, her face in his chest. "BAKA!" She screamed at him, he felt his shirt getting wet._

"_You think... Just because of something you can't control... I wouldn't want to stay with you anymore...?" She asked, inbetween sobs._

_Naruto just stood shocked, arms by his side, and eyes wide. She must have continued to cry against him for at least a minute, before his arms came up around her, and his face burried itself in her black hair._

"_Ari...gratou..." He mummbled. She actually didn't care... about his addiction..._

_**.::End Flashback::.**_

Thinking of it... actually calmed him down. It wasn't long after he had come back to reality, that his throat felt dry from the memory... but not dry for any liquid.

His eyes narrowed as he held back the addiction. From the time in the memory, wich was about a year or two ago, he had worked on controlling it... or at least slowing it. He had actually practiced and could ignore it for the time being. His limit, however, was only 40 minutes...

He turned toward the entrance to the living room when he heard foot steps. His mouth about fell open and he completely forgot about his addiction as Mato stepped into view.

She was dressed up in a dark blue Kimono with white flower designs in it, and around it was a red tie that went with it, also with the same design (**I'll put up a Link in my Profile)**. Her hair was down, and she had a crimson bow in her hair. He about fainted at the sight.

Her Father in the background had anime tears falling from his eyes as he moved around freakilly, screaming about 'his daughter growing up', and how 'he would rather she stay with him'... and something about a 'locked room'...

he chose to ignore them as he heard another frying pan hit him. He stood and blinked. "Mato... you look... beautiful..." He couldn't stop himself from saying it. Mato turned a bright shade of crimson and tried to hide her face.

Naruto was soon the same color, and cleared his throat, changing the subject. "Ahem... shall we go?" he asked, holding out his hand for her's, following his father's advice.

She nodded and grabbed his hand, allowing him to lead her out of the house...

Her father and mother watched from behind a wall. Her father had his hands crossed over his chest, the mother smiled as she held onto one hand with her other behind her back. "She lookes like we did when we first went out, Narora." (Anime Heaven fans get this! XD)

Her father, Narora nodded. "That we did, Kaishi." he stated and smiled.

_**.::Naruto and Mato – After the Festival::.**_

Naruto walked Mato back to her house. The festival had been fun, and he was glad he had brought his own money. He glanced back at Mato and sweatdropped at the many stuffed animals she was carring.

"Mato, do you want me to carry some?" He asked, holding out his hand. Mato shook her head. "No, I've got them." She smiled at him.

He opened his mouth again, but his eyes grew wide as he felt thrirsty again. He had been for the entire time at the festival, and held back with water he bought. Part of the reason he was happy for bringing his wallet, he had bought a lot of water bottles.

He grunted, getting Mato's attention, and leaned up against a fence wall near him, gasping for breath and holding his throat.

"Naruto?" Mato dropped the animals and knelt down to him, hands on his cheeks and forcing him to look at her. When he looked up, his eyes were slightly white colored.

Mato's own eyes grew wider. White eyes happened because of the lack of blood in the body, it started to pull from the body to vital organs. But it only happened when...

"You haven't been drinking enough blood!" She stated more than asked. He managed a slow nod, gasping more for breath with raggid intakes. Mato began to panic. If he didn't get blood, he would go into withdrawl, and kill himself.

She looked around herself. The only way to get him blood was her, but she had nothing to break her skin with. She had doen it before for him, but only once, and they were lucky he had a knife, but now, they had just come back from a festival.

She stopped when Naruto leaned forward, head resting on her shoulders. He was dilerious now, only half there. The desire for blood had almost taken over. He looked up at her, his mouth open. Then she saw it.

His teeth. His canines were slightly longer than normal peoples, partly because of her power running through him, and partly because of his addiction. That was how.

She pushed his head toward her neck and leaned her head the other way. "Drink my blood." She staed. It all sounded like something from a Vampire story...

Naruto struggled, and grunted. "N-No..." Mato grabbed his wrist and twisted it slightly, making him grunt in pain. "Do it! If you don't, you'll go into withdrawl and die!" She yelled at him. Good thing they were in a secluded part of the city, not many houses around them.

Naruto grunted and gaspped a bit more, before he took a look at her neck and grinded his teeth together. "Fine!" He placed his arms around her back and pulled her closer, opening his mouth, grunting out a 'sorry' to her, before he bit down, hoping that his longer than normal teeth had pearced first and began to drink.

He almost coughed when he tasted blood again for the first time in the past week, but drank all the same, sucking more from her body when there was no more in his mouth.

Mato grunted, but her cheeks were actually sightly pink. It did sting a bit, but in an odd way... she liked it... And she by no means liked pain.

Naruto pulled away from her with a gasp, the white in his eyes now back to their normal blue pigmintation. His mouth had a small amount of blood on it, he leand against the fence again, head down as his breathing evened out, and began to shallow from drinking.

He absolutely hated the Addiction he got from his ancestors, so he began to starve himself, in hopes of eliminating it from his bloodline.

No such luck, obviously...

"Naruto...kun..." He looked back up at Mato, she was watching him with half lidded eyes, holding the small holes on her neck with her hand.

She suddenly leaned forward, and planted her lips on his. And the boy didn't make any action, besides kissing back. Mato's tongue lashed out at the small amount of her blood on his chin and made a small face at the taste, but ignored it in favor of continuing the make out session.

It was under the moon that this happened... and they all owed it to Naruto's addiction. The addiction to blood...

Hemophiliation...

**A/n: Yup that's it!**

**And yes, Hemophiliation is fake. I researched for a few days trying to find something that had to deal with an Addiction to blood, besides Vampires, and came up with nothing, so I just made it up.**

**I hope you all liked it,**

**Narora Senoku**


End file.
